The Strippers Offer
by CheshireeKat
Summary: Summary: Dante works at the Sparta as a full time stripper. He's been working there since 15 so he's used to it all, while working under both Trishs', (the assistant manager) and Neros' (manager) wing. That's until he gets a offer to work at the Devil May Cry and has to make a decision on rather he should stay at the Sparta or go to The DMC.
1. The Offer

**The Strippers' Offer**

**Summary: Dante works at the Sparta as a full time stripper. He's been working there since 15 so he's used to it all, while working under both Trish, (the assistant manager) and Nero (manager) wing. That's until he gets a offer to work at the Devil May Cry and has to make a decision on rather he should stay at the Sparta or go to The DMC.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Smut, Lemons, Male x Male, language and all that kinky shit ;D**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights, I repeat NO RIGHTS towards Devil May Cry, except for this story, but if I did, DMC would be rated 18+ at all times! **

**Remember, 18+ (M)**

**Chapter 1: The Offer**

Dante patted his cheeks with the make up pad, coating them with small amounts of blacks and red glitter. Tainting his pale face with a shimmer in the light of his mirror of his dressing room.

As usual, Dante had to make a better profit than he did any other night on the pole. Only because one of the infamous club owners would be there. Not that the young man hadn't thought he'd done well every other night racking up dollars with his sadistic dance, he found the need to have to do his best tonight. To look his best tonight. To a man he never even seen or heard of until he started working at the Sparta. Not that he cared of the other man's opinion, or that he even looked his way, but he felt the urge to show this guy he was the best male stripper there was. Not only that he was the only one that worked at the Sparta.

This was the way Dante made a living since the age of 15 having Trish, another stripper and assistant manager, take him under her wing.

Him being 19 now, he'd gotten used to stripping, being "felt up", groped and even being offered money for sex, being who he was in all. "Dante" he heard his name called followed by the footsteps that resembled heels. He looked up to see the busty blonde woman they called Trish. She was one of the top notch strippers at this shady joint, and perhaps the only stripper that gave a damn about any of the strippers that worked there. Especially Dante. She rested her hand on his shoulder, bringing him back from his daydream. "You're up in 5 D"

"Mmmm, just great" He smiled.

"Are you sure you can do this Dante"

"I ain't got no worries Trish, you know I tear it up every night" he replied, curing the worried tone in her voice, getting a smile in return. "You better since Virgil is gonna' be out there, or it's coming outta' your paycheck if this guy don't like what he sees" was her warning. Dante only gave a smile to that a continued patted glitter on his chest.

Sitting up in his chair he raised an eyebrow "Virgil? Who the fuck is that?" he asked dumbfoundly. Was he serious or was he just playing the dumb guy role? But Trish soon got her answer when she saw Dante wave his hand in a 'soo continue?' motion. She would have seriously Buddha palmed him if she had the energy, having since his dumb question really drained her to even put up to argue. "The guy from the strip joint Devil May Cry dipshit". Dante's eye's widened in remembrance of who this guy was. "Oh, he's watching my little show?" Trish gave a slight nod right after she flipped her long blonde locks. He ran a hand through is silver hair before he decided to reply. "Goodie Goodie, hopefully this guy ain't gotta stick up his ass and won't mind me giving him a little entertainment" was all the male stripper said before he got out of his high raised black chair to make his way to the dark blue curtain that separated the stage from the privacy of the backstage." You sound a bit excited to dance for this guy, Ne' D?" She didn't get a reply but she knew that from the way he was grinning, that tonight was going to something else.

The blonde bombshell strutted he way across the stage, microphone inhand with a smirk the Cheshire cat couldn't rival against, happy that she was going to be introducing her best stripper. "Ladies and gentlemen, I know what you came for, and that's to throw some dollars at what catches your eye, am i right?" she hollered out into the microphone, booming her womanly voice through the club speakers. The crowd gave a loud 'YES' with the most emphasis put on it as it could have gotten. "Well then good! Because tonight is one of our best strippers yet, our special, our silver haired hottie performing to Anjas' hit, Dance all Nite, heres Dante!" she pointed to the curtain to her left as she finished off the last bit of her words. Making the crowd take their attention off her and to the shady curtain and taking her leave off the stage.

As the lights when dim and soon went pitch black completely, that's when the song began. While backstage, Dante had the biggest shit eating grin possible, thinking about this performance. "This is gonna' be great" he mumbled as he heard his queue start up. He made his way to the pole in the dark room and taking his position. Back faced toward it.

Light by light came on, showing the young man body part by body part, then finally one making it to his pale globes of flesh that was visible through his Assless-chaps.

_'I never get enough I'm easily bored, so keep it comin' or I'll head_

_The door, Gimme more, gimme more, gimme more'_

The first set of lyrics blared through the speakers, already gaining cat calls as he sway his hips. Deciding, why the hell not, he decided to start this show with a bang. He instantly got lost in the hypnotizing sound, showing off his perfectly perk ass to the crowd in his leather blood red chaps. Then swiftly going into a back bend, he black flipping himself over, he clamped his legs to the pole. Finally revealing the ruby red eyes. (Clearly contacts). The crowd went wild and the show had only begun, throwing in the big bucks. This was a natural reaction at the beginning of every one of his shows so he wasn't at awe of how much money was already at his feet. But of course they would do this, not to mention he could do tricks many of the strippers there couldn't.

_'i want to move now, want everybody to know_

_I came to rule now; I came to take control,_

_Do what I do now, and you will be satisfied and you will be satisfied_

_And you will be satisfied, uh, dance all nite'_

Who gave a damn about money right about then? Obviously not the rows of men in the front, because they started tossing countless amounts of money at him. The male stripper loved the thought of gathering up the money in his seductive dance and sending those poor, poor men to go home with not a dollar to boast about to their wife for as they blew it on Dante on nights like this one. He slid down the poll, dropping himself into the sitting position after he made his way off the pole, glazing his tongue across the poles cool surface, making the fools of his mirage go wild. Dante's ego had burst past its limits immediately as he caught the sight of a raven haired girl in the front row, blushing like mad. She looked like a school girl going on a date for the first time out of her high school year. He smirked wildly at the young girl before crawling across the stage on all fours to go make her night.

He crawled over to her, and once he did that, he straddled her waist. He looked into her in sun orange orbs, carefully inspecting her scar that tainted the bridge of her nose, covered by the faint pink her cheeks were. The girl gave a "eep!" sound when Dante gave the girl a kiss on her cheek and whispered "you know that scar makes you look beautiful right?". What a way to compliment a girl huh? I know, but this girl merely resembled his pants, her cheeks where such a deep red. He knew tactics like this worked on girls like her, so he kept up the stream of flattering comments.

Not giving the poor girl another warning, he licked the lobe of her ear, teasing her just a little bit more, and began giving her rough grinding to her mid section. The scar nosed girl covered her face in attempts to hide her embarrassment, but to no avail, simply the male stripper batted her hands away and smiled at her. Proud that he was able to make the girl make such sweet sounds and he was only giving her a lap dance. Rubbing his manhood on her a bit more, this lap dance was coming to a end.

_'I don't give but I can take it, I just want a man to make it_

_Someone who'll give me more, gimme more, gimme more'_

That's when the young girl moaned out and spasmed, giving Dante a sign that he made this girl cream her panties. He gave her another kiss on the cheek and winked his red contacted eye at her before he crawled off of her and back on to the stage. And the only words that could run through his mind were "Damn I'm good". What a victorious feeling ran through him as he gave the girl a look from the corner of his eye, seeing that she was still flushed, pulling down the school girl uniform skirt, trying to cover up the mess she made. Strangely, her face didn't turn him on in the least, even though him being bi took interest in both genders, she wasn't his type, but still, the feeling of success lingered within him.

_'I want to move now, want everybody to know_

_I came to rule now; I came to take control,_

_Do what I do now, and you will be satisfied and you will be satisfied_

_And you will be satisfied, uh, dance all nite'_

Wrapping his leg around the pole, Dante began to climb up the pole with the beat of the chorus as his rhythm. Making it to the top, he hung on only with his legs and bent back. Then grabbing the pole with his hand and grind on it slowly as he ran his black polished nail down his chest, stopping at his v-line. Leaning all the way back this time, he did a back bend motion and grabbed the pole with his hands, flipping himself over and spreading his legs, doing a full mid split. Thank god he was flexible. Once again sliding back down, making a land on his feet again. And there he went again, scanning the crowd to find a interesting candidate to tease tonight. It took a minute to find this guy, but Trish gave him a clue of to what he looked like, and it wasn't too hard to find him, considering the fact that Trish said he had silver hair as well. And then... AHA! He found him. He took heed to look at this guy's appearance; Black pants, kind of looked leather from where he was, from what it looked like, dark brown boots, a blue jacket with golden rimming, then with that a pair of brown gloves that matched his boots. He couldn't lie, this guy was hot. So of course, he took no time to make his way over this guy.

He strutted over to the silver headed sex god, surprised that his expression was that quite amusing, seeing that this guy had a smirk plastered on his face. He kind of liked the look, it was sexy yet crazed.

Finally making it to the man, he crawled into the lap of the stranger. Straddling his waist. He looked into the pure light gray orbs, amused that they were looking back at him in such a seductive way. Dante rested his head on the jacket covered shoulder, and decided to whisper sweet nothings in ear. Surprisingly, he got a reaction out of this guy, it wasn't a drastic one, but it was good enough to know that this guy wasn't a prude, a chuckle. Continuing his dance, he grinded, kissed and whispered to the silver haired man. He and both the receiver was defiantly enjoying this, but he really didn't start to enjoy it until he felt the mans hands give light gropes and squeezes to his exposed backside. He smirked at the man, looking into his dusty gray eyes once more. Seeing that this was turning out to be a touchy-feely situation, Dante quickly retreated from off the silverettes lap back on the stage. He had to, for he was beginning to feel a light hard tent press against his limp member through the lovely leather pants the stranger was wearing.

The DMC owner gave him a wink of the eye as Dante went back to performing his dance. 'This guy is quite interesting' he thought in his head as he saw the stripper go back to his deeds. He would defiantly need to keep this boy for his own_. _

_'I'm just a sexy girl, with men around the world_

_Champaign and caviar, hotels and fancy cars,_

_I never get enough I'm easily bored, so gimme more,_

_Gimme more, gimme more'_

End this shit with a bang? Why the hell not? Dante thought. He didn't hesitate to began to work the pole like this was the last time he'd feel its cool stern surface up against his body, like he'd never be able to climb up and slide down it again.

Swaying his hips to the last thumps and beats of the song was when he gained the most attention. Not forgetting to show off his wonderful ass, and yes he felt his ass was wonderful, he made sure to give them one last look of him in his dazzling red assles-chaps before they had to get over that the peep show was over. Oh did he love the tease he gave them when the lights went dim, making him disappear from their sights and they'd no longer be able to get another whiff of good ole' Dante.

He couldn't lie, tonight was a good night.

Getting back to his room, he couldn't wait to take a seat and relax his tense muscles. To him, being a stripper was pure-d fun, but Kami was it a lot of work. Finally reaching his precious black leather high chair, he took a seat throwing his full body weight into he arms, feeling her chilled leather tickle his exposed cheeks due to being left unsat in for a while. He sighed at the chilly feeling, enjoying the smell of crisp dollars that now littered the band of his pants and pockets.

Deciding that a drink wouldn't be too bad right about now, he reached over to mini fridge that was next to dressing room mirror and took the bottle of Vodka that had been sitting on top of it. He picked up the cup next to it as well, pouring some of the strong liquor into the glass cup, then taking a sip of the room temperature liquid; loving the warm stinging it gave his throat as it went down. Almost emptying the glass, he stopped and left a sips' worth of the drink in the cup. Letting out a large sigh, then slamming it down on the counter of his mirror's desk.

Damn he needed that.

He leaned back in the chair a bit, slouching to get comfortable in the chair and rest his eyes for as long as he could. It was fairly quiet altogether except for the light sound of high heels and boots and the faded sound of the clubs music. But that was all soon interrupted when...

_'Knock, knock', knock'_

**BWAHAHAHAHA *Don Kanonji Laugh* Cliff hanger! Lol How did you like the first chapter of The Stripper's Offer? Was it good? Was it bad, did make you go "WTF?" Or did it make you say "Keep writing I'll shoot you CheshireeKat -_-"? I wanna Knowwwwwww! (BTW tell me if there are some grammar mistakes, I was kind of rushing to finish because I was sooooo determined to post the first chapter of this story!)**

**Well anyways, heres a heads up, it'll be a little dip in time on when decide to complete chapter 2 of this, please don't kill me though, I'll try to get chapter 2 of this to drop before Christmas, or right after! But Happy Holidays to all !**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW LOVES! **

**MUAH! :D**


	2. Do you Except?

**The Strippers' Offer**

**Chapter 2: Do you Except?**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH snap! I'm back! I'm surprised I could actually fit the time to make chapter two in such a short period of time! Which makes me happayyyyy ;D Lol But anyways, on with the damn thing! **

**You know the drift, **

**Warning: Yaoi, Smut, Lemons, Male x Male, language and all that kinky shit ;D**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights, I repeat NO RIGHTS towards Devil May Cry, except for this story, but if I did, DMC would be rated 18+ at all times! **

**Remember, 18+ (M)**

Dante looked at the door, hearing another set or rhythmatic knocks since he took so long to reply. He wasn't expecting any company, so who the hell could it be? Not that he cared, but hey, what the hell can he say, he was curious to see as whom it was, and well, curiosity does kill the cat after all. "Who is it?" he answered to the knocks tiredly. It was a moment the before the voice on the other side responded. "Does it matter who it is? Can I come in?" It was Nero. That damned annoying boss of his. A twinge of aggravation built in him as he realized this guy wanted to bother him. "What do you want?" the damn man blankly ignored his question and opened the door like his 'what do you want' was a yes. Turning in my chair, I looked at him with a blank stare,

"Sooo?"

"You got a visitor"

"What? Another person looking for a lap dance or something? If so tell em' I'm busy"

"Nahh, it ain't none of the sort"

I looked a Nero, narrowing my eyes trying to think of a person that could have came to see me besides a customer who wanted a lap dance of some sort. My mind channeled all the possible people who could possibly be a customer tonight. "So you gonna' let him come in or not?" Nero asked me once again. I nodded, and he stepped aside, letting who ever the hell it was in, and to Dante's surprise, it was Vergil. "Enjoy" Nero said before slipping away from my view behind the door again.

There was a pregnant silence between the two before any words where spoken. Shifting his legs from crossed to cocked open, he put his chin in his palm and flicked his bangs out of his eyesight, taking in this mans full form in the light.

"So, any specific reasons why you're hear?"

"Well I have some interest in your talents and I'd like to confront you on a offer"

Dante straightened himself in his chair, taking interest in the upcoming conversation. He replied with an 'Mmm' and nodded his head in understanding. "And what might that be?" The stripper asked rising form his seat to walk toward the DMC owner. Every time he took a step closer to the man, he just seemed to become more and more gorgeous. The silver hair looked like silken thread, his open jacket showed his beautiful tanned and toned abs with his pants hanging dangerously low on his hips. And the blue jacket just flourished it off perfectly, all of him.

He stood in front of the man, staring into the ash gray orbs he stared into earlier, recognizing their true beauty. Why he hadn't realized them earlier, he wasn't sure. Running a finger down the mans exposed chest, he waited for an answer as they where only inches apart. "Well, I wanted to know," Vergil said bringing his head down to Dante's "that if you'd like to work at the Devil May Cry" He asked cupping Dante's chin. He smiled at Vergil, liking the offer offered. He batted the man's hand away and took distance.

"What's the catch?" Dante turned away from the silverette. Chuckling at the question, Vergil responded. "There is no catch, I just believe that you have potential that is beyond good to work here at this broken down pit stop of a strip club" he paused for a moment then continued "You have the looks, the moves and the sex appeal, I believe you deserve better". Dante turned to face the man, the grin once on his face gone, and pressed into a thin line. He didn't care who the hell you where, to talk about the place that helped him grow his wings as a person, as a stripper, was plain out unacceptable. "Watch your fuckin' mouth" he hissed.

"Feisty aren't we?-"

"I decline your offer"

"Hmph... So be it" Vergil wasn't surprised by the mans actions in the least. He didn't care though; he knew Dante would come around to realize that this was a good offer. "But my offer still stands" tossing his card onto the floor near Dante's feet, he began to make his exit. "Take care" where the last words he heard before he heard the door slam close. "_Fuckin'_ cocky bastard' Dante mumbled under his breath. He was starting just to like the guy, and he had to go and fuck up his first impression.

Looking to his right, he saw the white card with red letters that say 'DMC' on it. He couldn't lie; the offer did edge his curiosity.

Picking up the card, he looked at it for a brief moment while walking over to his chair, then taking a seat. He scanned the card momentarily before tossing it onto the mirrors dresser top and taking the last swig of liquor left in the glass containing the liquid heaven; sipping what was left and slammed it down gain. He let out a long sigh, letting the previous convo run through his mind like a cinematic record. He could still remember the man's scent, the dull musk of rosemary and cologne. He shook his head, emptying them of any positive thoughts about this guy. He liked that the man had a mouth on him, but the entire situation mind bottled him.

_'Just stop thinking all together damn it'_ Dante repeated to himself. He was already tired, and the arrogant asshole that left moments ago; leaving a huge decision on Dante's mind didn't help either.

_'Just stop thinking'_ He thought once more before shutting his eyes, falling into a light slumber. _'Just stop...'_

**Sorry the chapter may have been short, buuuut, I was having such a writers' block making this, sorry if it sucks, or you expected more. I promise in the next chapter things will be a lot more interesting! **

**(DONT KILL ME IF IT TAKES A WHILE TO MAKE CHAPTER 3! _, btw, tell me if you think I should stop this idea and write something else, or continue! ) Tell if you love it, hate it, wanna print it out and shit on it, w.e! **

**But as always, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!

**AUTHOURS NOTE FROM CHESHIREEKAT!**

**Hello my faithful readers! I have good news and back news. Bad news is, I will not be continuing The Strippers Offer. I just realized how much the story SUCKS ASS! So therefore I will not be continuing a story that SUCKS ASS because theres no point. I see no future in the story and it was the spawn of a horrible idea. I am very sorry to those who actually liked it! T_T I just really think it sucks. **

**On the other hand, here's the good news. Chapter 3 of The Pocky Game will be up very soon, so wait up for it!... No seriously wait up, forget sleep and stay on all day to wait til I update :D Ahah Jk, but look out for it because it'll be coming soon! Thank you for all of those who liked, favorited, followed and reviewed the story! You really make me happy! And yeahh, that's all :D**

**See ya and I love you all!**

**TO THE BAT MOBILE! *runs off* **


End file.
